Cinderella
by yendys
Summary: Sara is stuck at the lab doing paperwork with Greg while everyone else is at a party. With some help from her ‘fairy godmothers’ she makes it to the party and finds her ‘prince charming.’


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI. . . . . trust me, if I did own CSI, Nick and Sara would have been together for a long time now!

"Why aren't you wearing a costume?" Sara asked, as Nick tied his bowtie in front of the mirror which hung in Sara's locker.

"Who knew Ecklie was going to rent out the 'Top of The World' restaurant at the Stratosphere Tower. I had no time what so ever to find a costume, besides what in world possessed Ecklie to do such a thing anyways. And why do we need costumes?" Nick replied bluntly, as he gave the final tug on his tie. "Am I okay?"

She looked him over and, finding no creases or marks, gave him a nod of approval. "Nick, for the record that's one question you never have to ask." Nick smirked,

"You're too good for my ego." He replied as Sara followed him out of the locker room and down the hall towards the front entrance.

"I know I am." She replied matter-of-factly, following Nick out to his car.

"Remind me again why you're not coming?" Nick asked, leaning against his car casually. Sara crossed her arms, stared towards the building and

huffed in annoyance.

"Grissom. He has Greg and I stuck at the lab finishing paperwork." Nick snorted.

"I thought you liked doing paperwork." Nick replied, with an emphasis on liked. Sara rolled her eyes, giving Nick a playful nudge.

"Not when Ecklie's throwing a party for the lab." She paused thoughtfully, running her hand through her hair. "What do you think he wants?" She asked her eyebrows arched. Nick opened his car door, he paused and turned towards her.

"You ok for tonight?" He asked, watching Sara awkwardly avoid his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here and do paperwork with Greg. Maybe if I'm lucky, we'll get done quickly and I'll just come late." Nick nodded as he got into his car.

"Well, I hope you can come." Nick replied, pulling out of the parking lot.

With a wistful smile, Sara watched as he pulled out into the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Sara was comfortably stretched out in one of the break room chairs across from Greg. Paperwork was strewn over the table, mugs containing stale coffee sat untouched. She pulled yet another file from the folder and started to read.

After a few minutes, the words began to blur and she contemplated getting up from her comfortable position in her chair to look for a snack. A crisp apple might be just what she needed to help keep her awake. Barring that, she'd settle for some stale coffee.

She was in the midst of trying to remember what she had to eat today and whether it had been appetizing, when Mia popped her head in the door.

"She's in here," she said, motioning to someone in the hallway.

Catherine appeared next to her in the doorway. "Good." She focused her attention on Sara. "Hurry! We have to get started."

Greg's glance bounced between the two women. "Started on what?" he asked. He watched Sara's puzzled expression. "Wait. . . Cath, I thought you were at the party."

Catherine came round the desk and pulled Sara from the chair. "Yes, I was at the party, but I slipped out so I could come get Sara." Greg nodded in understanding, setting the file he'd been looking over on the table.

"I'm not going to the party," Sara told them, puzzled, as she followed them out of the break room and towards the ladies' room.

"Yes, you are," Mia corrected. "We've got it all taken care of."

Catherine yanked open the bathroom door and Sara was greeted by the sight of Sophia setting up an assortment of accessories and makeup on the wide vanity counter. Ever since the shift change, Sara, and Sophia had become closer.

Sophia spotted her in the mirror and whirled to face her. "You're here! Good. Here's your costume." She grabbed a confection of tulle and lace off a nearby chair and pressed it into Sara's arms. "Go get changed."

Sara stared dumbly at them for a moment before finding her voice. "Guys,

Grissom told me I can't come. I have to finish my paperwork, or else he'll be very angry with me."

The group exchanged grins and Sara looked at them quizzically.

"Don't worry about it," Catherine assured her. "Grissom won't even recognize you."

"But what about my paperwork? I promised Grissom that I'd work on it," she said.

"It's all taken care of," Catherine assured her. "Stop worrying and start changing."

"You really found a way for me to go to the ball?" she asked skeptically.

"Really. Greg's going to take you."

Realizing that her friends were offering her a wonderful gift, she reluctantly stepped into the nearest stall and changed from her low-rise black Levi's jeans and slim fitting shirt into the chiffon yellow gown that Sophia had handed her. The dress had a handkerchief hem that fell to her ankles and a snug-fitting bodice which clung to her curves. It was graceful and feminine and she grinned at how beautiful it made her feel.

With a swish of her skirts, she stepped out of the stall and was greeted with wolf whistles and clapping from her friends. Her grin widened and she executed a little bow.

"Thank you guys! This gown is beautiful," she said in awe. "I feel just like Cinderella."

"Then consider us your fairy godmothers," Mia quipped.

"How did you manage to do this?"

"I have connections," Catherine replied. She saw Sara's blank expression, and decided to continue. "Sam Braun. He has a custom dress shop in one of his casinos. I asked him if I could borrow a dress for the night. The only thing is, he needs the dress back tonight so he can give it to another client early tomorrow. He wanted to know if you could have it back here by midnight."

"Sure," Sara readily agreed. What would it matter if she left the party a little early? The important thing was that she was able to go at all.

"Sit," Catherine commanded as she pulled a stool away from the vanity.

"Do you mind a wig?" Mia asked.

"Why?"

"We just thought that with your medium complexion and brown eyes a light wig would give you a different look. And this way, no one will ever recognize you."

She pinned up Sara's brunette locks and then carefully set a cap of strawberry ringlets; comparable to Catherine's hair over them, adding a few more pins and a pair of decorative combs to secure it in place.

While Mia worked on her hair, Sophia added a light sheen of glittery powder to Sara's cheeks to give her a magical look. They stepped back and admired their handiwork.

"Voila! You're all done," Catherine announced.

"Not quite," Mia corrected. She produced an elaborate mask decorated in tiny seed pearls and soft downy feathers, then carefully held it up to Sara's face, tucking the ribbons that secured it in place beneath the combs and some curls. "Now you're done."

Sara looked in the mirror and just stared at the transformation. Gone was the sleep deprived, serious, practical crime scene investigator; in her place stood an enchanting princess.

She twisted and turned, admiring how the fabric of her dress shimmered and clung to her curves. As she turned her head to admire the cut, she caught a glimpse of the glittering combs in her now strawberry hair and grinned. She really did look like a whole new person.

"Guys, this is perfect. Really. How can I thank you?"

"Just have a good time tonight," Mia said.

"I will."

They ushered her back out into the hallway, examining her under the

brighter light there and making sure that every last detail of her appearance was perfect.

It was in the midst of all the last minute fussing that Greg found her.

Like Nick, he had declined to wear a costume in favor of a simple yet elegant tuxedo. The only thing marring his appearance was his slack-jawed expression when he finally realized that the mysterious fairy was really Sara. "Sara? You look... Wow! You look hot."

Sara rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "You're too kind."

He held out his arm to her. "M'lady's carriage awaits. Shall we go?"

She accepted it and allowed him to lead her to his car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'She looks beautiful', Greg thought as he admired her in the Denali's dim

interior. The Catherine had found the perfect costume for her, one that showed off her assets with subtle grace.

She blushed under his scrutiny and the pink flush only seemed to enhance her delicate features. Even the slightly nervous look in her eyes couldn't detract from her beauty.

"Sara? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Maybe a little nervous," she admitted. "What if Grissom sees me? I told him I'd be working on paperwork."

"Don't worry about Grissom," Greg advised her. "He'll never recognize you in that outfit. And don't worry about the paperwork either. Mia and Sophia will handle it."

She looked at him, perplexed. "Why are you all doing this?"

"Because you deserve to have a little fun in your life. You work so hard and it's time you were rewarded for that. Besides, you're one of the most beautiful women I know in Las Vegas."

"One of?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, there's Sophia..." he couldn't help pointing out, embarrassed.

"So why didn't you ask her to go with you?" she inquired, not the least bit insulted by his faux pas. She watched as Greg squirmed in his seat, as

she stifled a laugh.

She smiled at him. "Thanks for doing this."

He returned her smile. "Your welcome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All eyes were on them as they walked into the restaurant. Greg was pleased to note that every married man in the room, and a few of the married women too, were admiring the woman at his side. One man especially, couldn't take his eyes off her. Sam wondered vaguely if that man even noticed he was her escort.

With barely disguised pleasure at Nick's intent interest, Greg took Sara's hand and started to lead her towards the dance floor. He intended to enjoy at least some time in her company before she was whisked away from him.

They were halted halfway to the dance floor, however, by the arrival of Grissom, dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"Greg!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you had paper work to do with Sara. Where is Sara?"

"Grissom, do you really expect me to stay at the lab when everyone else is out partying." Greg explained sheepishly. "Besides, it would cramp my style if I didn't atleast come for a little bit." Grissom sighed,

"Well, your here now. And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Gris, I'd like to introduce you to Sar-Saria, fairy princess."

Grissom nodded sagely at him. "Prefer to keep her real name to yourself, don't you?"

"Yes Grissom."

"You look very familiar, miss. Have we met before?" Grissom asked as he peered intently at Sara.

She merely shrugged. "I don't think so. . ."

With a polite smile, Greg gestured toward the dance floor. "We were just about to dance. Would you excuse us?"

"Go right ahead." Grissom moved away, and they proceeded to the dance floor, where they mingled amongst wizards and fairytale characters and historical figures.

After several songs, the band took a break and Greg offered to get them some refreshments. Sara declined any food but accepted a glass of refreshing champagne from a passing waiter. They located a quiet area in the corner of the room so they could relax and talk.

Their quiet time was interrupted, however, by the approach of Archie and his girlfriend, dressed as Han Solo and Princess Leia from Star Wars. Greg and Sara made pleasant small talk with them for a few minutes before the band came back and struck up a slow song. Archie led his girlfriend out to the dance floor, where they began to sway to the music. Other people joined they led, such as Catherine who was dragging Grissom out.

Sara's eyes darted around the room, until she saw Nick moving towards them. She took a deep breath, and turned towards Greg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From the far end of the ballroom, Nick watched, entranced, as Greg walked in with a beautiful blond with strawberry highlights on his arm. She was tall and slim, her willowy figure highlighted by the pale yellow gown she was wearing. Her cheeks were stained by a slight blush and her hair curled enchantingly about her face, which was partially hidden by a whimsical mask. He was instantly entranced.

Although he wanted to catch up with Greg, he was even more interested in the woman who accompanied him. Her presence at the party surprised and intrigued him. He had to get a moment alone with her.

With that in mind, he started to make his way towards the handsome couple, weaving between various groups of people.

He was just making his way through a large group when Warrick grabbed his arm and pulled him into their conversation. However his attention remained fixed on Greg and his date.

After several minutes, he managed to extract himself from the conversation, to find them seated at the corner of the dance floor, engaged in conversation with Archie and his date. He watched at Archie led his date to the dance floor. Making his way over to Greg, he caught the eye of the beautiful women seated next to him. He watched as she blushed and turned away. He approached the table, and held out his hand just as the band struck up a slow, romantic tune.

"Greg I hope you don't mind, but I would love to ask this fine young lady to dance." he announced.

She took his proffered hand and they began to dance.

"I don't believe we've met before," he said. "I'm Nick Stokes." His accent more pronounced.

"Pleased to meet you. . . Nick. My name is Rose Lewis." She replied, as Nick smiled. She chuckled and nestled into his embrace.

With her soft body pressed close to his, Nick decided that she felt even better than she looked. He peered down at her blond curls and had to resist the impulse to tilt her head up and kiss her. Instead, he pulled her just a little bit closer.

As the band finished the song, she reluctantly pulled away from him. "I really should go find my date."

"Greg? Don't worry about him. I'm sure he''s getting an earful from Ecklie about disobeying Grissom."

"That's probably an even better reason why I should go find him."

She started to leave, but he held tightly to her hand. "Stay. Just for another song," he cajoled. He'd spent the entire night trying to find some time alone with her. There was no way he was letting her go that easily after just one dance.

He was gratified when she turned a soft smile up at him and whispered, "Ok."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She knew that she should go, that she shouldn't give in to his soft, seductive voice. He didn't know who she really was; he thought she was a stranger, some randomly attractive woman. But she'd dreamed for so long of being in his arms and having his full attention that she readily agreed to stay and damned the consequences.

He twirled her around the dance floor and pulled her back into his arms. Instead of swaying her in time to the soft music, though, he stood still, gazing down at her with an odd expression on his face.

Before she had a chance to figure out what it meant, he was lowering his mouth to hers. His lips were warm and firm as he brushed them against her mouth and they were both amazed at the jolt of electricity that passed between them at the contact.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to trace the outline of her lips, and stealing inside as she parted them. She was sure she could taste the traces of whiskey that clung to him and wondered what she tasted like to him.

His talented tongue twined with hers and she encouraged him, winding her arms about his neck. She couldn't get enough of him, his taste, his feel, his scent. She clung to him and he grasped the back of her head, pulling her even closer. She moaned at the intimacy.

The moment was cut short, though, as she vaguely noted the sound of a clock chiming the hour.

She tore her lips away from his. It couldn't possibly be chiming the time she thought it was. She had to make sure. "What time is it?"

She started at the clock, her pale face read twelve. She inwardly groaned as she realized she had to go. She looked at him with chagrin. "I need to leave. I promised I'd be back by midnight."

Without giving him a chance to speak, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for the dance. It was everything I dreamed it would be."

And with those final words, she fled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sophia stopped by the break room early the next morning, eager to hear all the about the party. "So? Did you have a good time?"

"It was amazing! My only regret is that it ended so quickly. Did Sam Braun get the gown ok?"

"Um-hm. He picked it up bright and early this morning." She hesitated and then added, "When he called to thank me, he mentioned that one of the jeweled combs was missing from the bag. Do you know what might have happened to it?"

Slowly, she shook her head. Her mind flashed to how Nick had cupped the back of her head when they had been kissing. It was possible the comb had fallen out then. Or maybe she had dropped it in locker room when she came back to the lab to get changed. She hoped it was the latter, otherwise she would never find it.

She looked apologetically at Sophia. "Can you give me about an hour? I think I know where it might be but I need a little time."

"No problem," Sophia responded. "He just asked us to send it to him whenever we get the chance. Apparently, he has an extra one that his other client can use."

"Thanks."

As soon as Sophia left, she hurried into the locker room and began a thorough search. She had laid the costume across the bench the night before and placed the wig and accessories on top. Had one comb been knocked away from the pile as she'd carefully put all the items back into the garment bag?

She looked about carefully, but the comb wasn't anywhere near the lockers. Maybe it had fallen to the floor. She scrambled to her knees and was just peeking beneath the bench when she heard footsteps entering the room.

"Good morning, Sara!" Nick greeted her cheerily. She jumped to her feet, flustered to have been discovered creeping around, and he peered at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

She grabbed a pen and held it aloft. "Just picking this up." She paused, her eye brows arched. "Why are you here?"

"Grissom asked me to come in."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Okay. . ." She answered slowly, her gaze continuing to scan the floor for the jeweled comb. She glanced at him briefly.

He started to go into detail about the previous night, but Sara barely paid attention because of her preoccupation with what she hoped was a surreptitious visual search of the locker room. Nick managed to capture her full attention, though, when he stopped talking and reached into his locker.

He held out his hand to her, revealing the missing comb in his palm. There was an amused glint in his eyes as he asked, "Have you, by any chance, been looking for this?"

She stared at him, embarrassed to realize that her search had been so obvious. Then she really noticed what he was showing her.

"I... I must have lost that last night, when I was in the locker room packing up for the night," she stammered.

He clucked his tongue at her. "Sara? You didn't leave it when you were

doing the thing. You lost it later, at the party, as you leaving."

"What? No, I wasn't even at the party," she lied.

"Sara, you can't deny you were there. I spent half the night staring down at the things as we danced."

She could barely choke out her next question. "You knew?"

"How could you possibly think I wouldn't? Besides the fact that you arrived with Greg -- and there's no way I could have mistaken you for Sophia -- I would have known you, Sara, no matter what you wore or what color your hair was. Or even if your beautiful eyes were concealed by a mask. I know you, Sara."

"So when you kissed me..." She cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure. "When we kissed, you knew it was me?"

"What do you think?" he asked, a smug grin firmly in place as he took a few steps closer to her.

"So it wasn't an accident." She instinctively moved nearer and he closed

the short distance between them.

"It wasn't an accident," he answered huskily, right before his lips touched

hers, ending all conversation.

**Fin!**

**Author's Note:** This story was just something that was stuck in my mind. I know. . . . it was extremely fluffy and corny. I wrote this story with my sister, who is much older than me, so I think it turned out pretty good!


End file.
